Harry Potter and the Sword of Kuan Ti
by Jayden Darkholme
Summary: Harry Potter finally comes to terms with his feelings for Ginny Weasley at the worst possible time. Voldemort and the Death Eater's attacks are becoming more frequent and why does Harry have a sword? AU 6th year HPGW with some RWHGPlease Read and Review
1. Strange Happenings

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or his friends. They belong to Ms. Rowling. Now that the legal stuff is out of   
  
the way. This is my first story, I am an aspiring writer and I would appreciate any bits of information or help you can   
  
give. Thanks guys, now on with the show...   
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Sword of Kuan Ti   
  
  
  
Prologue   
  
Strange Happenings   
  
  
  
Harry was speechless to say the least. He re-read the letter that Hedwig had brought with her after being gone for   
  
two days for about the fourth time this summer, she silently drank the fresh water Harry had put in her cage. He was   
  
used to her being gone for days on end by now, but he still liked having her with him. When she came home this time   
  
with the note he was surprised, Ron and Hermione's letters had come earlier that day with Pigwidgeon. Hermione had   
  
already arrived at the Burrow for the summer; her parents had given her a choice this year, go to France with them   
  
again this summer or stay with Ron. Harry knew Hermione had a crush on Ron, and that Ron felt the same about her.   
  
That's why they fought all the time, they didn't know any other way to handle their feelings. Harry had been on to this   
  
since the end of second year, when they started acting weird around each other, and when he saw Ron's face when she   
  
showed up at the Yule Ball two years ago. His best friends' notes had been full of apologies that he couldn't come, that   
  
they missed him; they had even sent his presents early. Harry looked at the packages on his dresser and smiled, tonight   
  
was his birthday; he would open them at twelve. He looked down at the note and silently thanked Dumbledore yet   
  
again, the note was only a few short lines, but Harry loved his aging mentor for them.   
  
  
  
Harry,   
  
The Guard will be arriving at Three o' clock tomorrow afternoon.   
  
They will protect you on your way to the Burrow.   
  
Be safe my young friend,   
  
Albus Dumbledore   
  
  
  
Harry smiled slightly to himself, the first genuine smile of the summer. Sirius' death was still fresh in his mind, but he   
  
knew his godfather was in a better place, with Harry's parents. His innocence was finally declared at the beginning of   
  
summer by the Ministry. They thanked him for his sacrifice and awarded him Order of Merlin Second-class. Harry   
  
knew Sirius would have loved it. He busied himself with packing his trunk for tomorrow, unshed tears fresh in his olive   
  
green eyes. Uncle Vernon had taken it easy on him this summer, what with the new threat from the Order if he harmed   
  
Harry in any way. Harry no longer had to hide his books and quills and things under the loose floorboard, as long as he   
  
kept 'that unnaturalness to himself, in his own room.' A small tap at his window announced the presence of a new owl;   
  
it was a beautiful grey and white snowy owl. 'It looks a bit like Hedwig,' Harry thought to himself. Harry went to the   
  
window and let it in; it gave a grateful hoot as he untied the medium-sized package from its leg then hopped over to   
  
Hedwig's cage. Hedwig reluctantly shared her water dish with the newcomer. Harry opened the package and a small red   
  
box with a gold ribbon and a slip of parchment fell out. Harry examined the box for a second then picked up the letter.   
  
He was surprised to see the neat handwriting he had only seen a few times before.   
  
  
  
Dear Harry,   
  
  
  
Thought I'd write you on your birthday now that we're friends and all. I made prefect! I got the badge today, mum and   
  
dad were so proud, made a big deal out of it like they did with Ron last year. They asked me what I wanted and I said   
  
an owl, he's beautiful isn't he? I named him Sirius, so that I will always remember the sacrifice he gave. It still hurts to   
  
think about him, I can't imagine what you're going through.   
  
  
  
'She doesn't understand,' Harry thought, a tear slipping down his cheek and falling onto the parchment. 'She doesn't   
  
know what it's like to loose the only father you have ever known.' He returned to reading her letter.   
  
  
  
I sent your present because I figured we wouldn't see you again this year, Hermione's here, but I'm sure you can hear   
  
her and Ron arguing from there. We all miss you Harry. I miss you.   
  
  
  
Love, Ginny   
  
  
  
'She misses me?' He thought, bewildered. 'Calm down, Harry.' He told himself, 'it's only Ginny.' There was a P.S.   
  
  
  
P.S. I found this the other day, I hope you like it. I thought it was beautiful.   
  
  
  
Harry looked at the small box and picked it up. He slipped the gold ribbon off and opened it, there was a small purple   
  
pendant with a golden X etched into it hanging on a silver chain. It looked like a rune to Harry. 'Ginny was right,' he   
  
thought, 'it is beautiful.' Harry smiled and put it on, but as his fingers left the clasp a familiar tugging sensation filled   
  
his stomach. "Shit," he said before he disappeared in a flash of white light.   
  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think, it's a little short, but I wrote it in about three hours. Next chapter will take a little longer,   
  
maybe after the holidays. Please read and review. Thanks again. By the way, my spell check doesn't correct all errors;   
  
please notify me if I make a mistake. ~Jayden 


	2. Din's Forge

A/N: Hey guys might get the next chapter up before January 2nd. 

Hopefully, keep your fingers crossed but don't hold your breath. ^_^

No reviews yet, maybe after this chapter.

~Jayden

Harry Potter and the Sword of Kuan Ti

Chapter Two

Din's Forge

      Harry opened his eyes, the nausea was immense. He took a couple of deep breaths then looked around at his surroundings, it was a small room lit by candles.

"Doesn't look like something Voldemort would set up." Harry said quietly to himself. Stacks of books were surrounding a small desk in the corner of the room, Harry noticed several swords, hammers and other various weapons were sitting on racks on the walls. The placed smelled like burning coal and hot steel, the muffled sound of grunts and metal on metal could be heard. Harry realized he was sweating; it was very warm in the small antechamber. A door opened to the side and a small man walked in, oblivious to Harry as he sat in the small desk and began checking things off on a roll of parchment. 

"Umm, excuse me..." Harry said in the same tiny voice he used when he met Hagrid six years ago. The small man looked up from the list and a smile crept onto his face, making him look very much like a goblin. 

"Ahh, Mr. Potter. We've been expecting you! Welcome to Din's Forge!" he said in a very excited tone. "You're right on time, lad." 

Harry looked confused, "On time for what? Where am I?" he asked as the little man moved towards him.

"The first question I will answer later, the second I have already answered." He said pompously, sounding like Percy. 

"Elaborate for me." said Harry evenly, trying not to get fired up. The little man chuckled.

"My name is Myr; I am the senior blacksmith in charge here. This place is not a very common place to come by, Mr. Potter. We are in a place called the Farplane; you have been transported here because it is your destiny to save the world from falling into darkness. It is our job to equip and train you for battle." Myr said the last part very seriously.

"Battle? Against who? Voldemort?" Harry was now full of questions. 

"Follow me." Myr said plainly, ignoring his questions. Harry obeyed and followed him through a heavy wooden door into the main forge, the room was sweltering hot, trolls and giants slaved over furnaces and anvils. The sound of metal on metal was deafening, Harry noticed that little creatures that looked like house elves were pushing carts of metal around the room to different stations. 

"What are those?" Harry yelled to Myr. The tiny man turned around and followed Harry's gaze.

"Those are Deep Gnomes; they have a natural affinity for metal and metalworking. We pay 'em in worthless gems because they love shiny things!" He chuckled at that. But Harry's thoughts turned to Hermione, what would she say?

Myr opened a steel reinforced door; it looked like a huge storeroom inside. Millions of weapons hung on the walls, shields and armor were on shelves and mannequins. Harry was amazed.

"H-how long did it take to make all this?" He asked as he picked his jaw up off the floor. Myr chuckled again,

"You know, kid, Perseus asked the same question when he was here." Harry looked at the small man incredulously.

"Perseus? But he was a myth." He said.

"You think he was a myth. He was here about six thousand years ago; he needed something to defeat the Chimera. I have been serving heroes for about ten thousand years in this place. Gilgamesh, Perseus, Arthur, and now you, Harry Potter."

Myr said the last part with a grin. Harry looked down at his feet and realized he was barefooted, 

"I'm not a hero," He said quietly as Myr rummaged through a pile of shields on a shelf.

"Nonsense! You've saved the world at least three times by my count." Myr dropped a shield with a loud clatter.

"But I stumbled into most of those situations, and half the time I bollixed it all up. I'm not a hero, I'm just... lucky."

Harry explained. Myr gave him a fierce look. 

"Listen, kid, you aren't the first 'reluctant hero' I had to train. None of them wanted the job, they 'stumbled' into it all too." Myr had Harry cornered. "Now let me try to find that thrice bedamned sword and stop asking so many bloody questions." Myr turned and began walking towards a rack, "I don't make the decisions around here, I just follow them."

Harry shut his mouth and watched Myr search for a few minutes, then he began to look around, Harry walked past countless swords, daggers, and axes. He walked to the end of a shelf and something on it caught his attention. It was the hilt of a sword, the blade was wrapped in cloth but the hilt was beautiful. It was a carved green stone; Harry figured it was jade, in the shape of a Chinese dragon. He picked it up off of the shelf and Myr called to him. 

"Ahh, you've found it yourself!" He smiled at Harry as he waddled over. "Come on, lad, we've got to get you trained up so you know how to use that thing." Myr lead him back through the forge and through the small antechamber into a huge, empty room. As they spoke their voices echoed, "What is this place, Myr?" Harry asked.

"This is the training chamber," Myr said simply, "Welcome to your new home for the next year." Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Year!?" Harry screamed, "I have to be back by three o' clock tomorrow!"

Myr chuckled lightly again, "I knew you would say that, time passes slower here than in the real world. You could spend ten years here and it would only be about ten minutes on your plane of existence."

Harry nodded slightly. Myr grinned, "The fates be damned, you're an easy kid to get along with."

Harry smirked, looking much like his godfather.

"Let's get this over with so I can get back." Harry said.

Myr smiled, "Get ready kid, 'cause this ain't gonna be easy." 

Harry took the cloth off the sword; the gleaming blade reflected the low light in the room. Harry held the sword at his side. "I'm ready."

A/N 

Well kids, hoped you liked this chapter, I know they come in short bursts but hopefully they'll get longer.

Thanks, love you guys. Oh yeah, and Happy New Year. ^_^

~Jayden


	3. Enter: Ginny

A/N: Hey, me again! Still no reviews but I'll keep posting as chapters come to me. I just read the story "Wings" by tris2, awesome story; check the link in my favorite stories page if you wanna check it out. I suggest you do.

Harry Potter and the Sword of Kuan Ti

Chapter Two

Enter: Ginny

Harry had been here for what felt like years, Myr had educated him in all forms of swordplay. Eastern, western, and even a form very few wizards knew called the sword mage. Myr had also given him the wizarding equivalent of contacts, making his glasses useless, Myr had said it was so he wasn't stopping to push up his glasses every five seconds in training sessions. Between Myr's rigorous training schedule and Harry's already lean frame he had gotten much bigger, Harry was still only sixteen though he looked like he was twenty. He had grown a few more inches, topping off at 6' 2"; he had also put on a lot more muscle. Today was Harry's last day of training; Myr swore that only about a minute had passed in Harry's world and that the only thing he missed was Sirius, Ginny's owl, had flown home. 

"Kid!" Harry heard the familiar voice of his teacher calling to him from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" he asked, grinning at his friend's exasperated voice as he opened the door.

"What did I tell you about the training dummies?" Myr asked, looking up into Harry's deep green eyes.

"To repair them when I was done?" He said, faking ignorance.

"That's right, and what do you think I just found in the training chamber?" said Myr, trying to keep his voice even.

"I don't know, a pack of chocolate frogs with Agrippa? You know he's the only one I'm missing." stated Harry, suppressing a grin.

"NO! You thrice bedamned little heathen! I found ten dummies with their Merlin-damned innards strewn everywhere!" Myr was a few heartbeats away from a coronary, Harry noticed and calmed the little man down.

"I just did it to set you off, you know that. I'll fix it before I leave." Harry said with a smirk.

Myr took a few deep breaths,

"You better." he said calmly, walking to Harry's cot and sitting. "Leaving today, huh?" he asked sadly.

"Yeah, I've finished my training. I know my sword inside and out, better than the back of my hand." Harry raised a hand for effect.

"You know everything except where it came from, Harry." said Myr seriously, "Sit down, it's about time I told you."

Harry obeyed and sat on the floor looking at his friend and mentor for the past year.

"Something bad happened with it, didn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, Harry, Your sword is called the Sword of Kuan Ti. Kuan Ti was an ancient Chinese god whose sect came to power in the Manchu dynasty. The sword was given to the high priest of Kuan Ti by the master sword smith under me at the time Masamune. I made this sword for doing justice, Harry, but it corrupted the priest's mind. He used it to overthrow the emperor and started a reign of terror. When he was finally killed in battle the sword returned to me." Myr looked concerned. "That's why I trained you to use it right, Harry, because the same can happen to you if you are careless."

Harry thought he was sounding like someone from that muggle movie Dudley watched all the time, what was it called? Star Wars? 

"Don't worry, my friend," Harry said as he stood and grabbed his sword and the new sheath and large bag full of clothes provided for him. "I can take care of myself."

"I hope so, kid." Myr said. "Well, it's time for you to go home, just know Harry. It's been a pleasure working with you this past year." Myr smiled at him, like a father smiles at his son leaving home for good.

"I'll see you around, Myr." Harry said with a smirk.

"No, kid, you won't." There was a flash of blinding white light and Harry found himself standing in the middle of his room at the Dursley's, he looked over at the digital clock on his dresser. The digital display showed what Harry had been waiting for all year. 

12:01 

He had been sixteen for exactly one minute. Just then two Hogwarts owls flew through his bedroom window, dropping a very heavy looking package. Harry thanked them and gave them one of Hedwig's owl treats each. 

He opened the package and the usual letter fell out, it was a bit heavier than last year. He opened the seal and saw Professor McGonagall's familiar writing.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Due to a grievous error last year and the recent light of certain events in the wizarding world, we at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry present you with the prefect's badge you deserve. Your fellow prefects Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger will brief you along with the new fifth year prefects on the Hogwart's Express on September 1st. You will find the books you will need for your NEWT study classes on the adjoining page. 

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

P.S.

Congratulations Harry.

Harry was ecstatic, to say the least. He dumped the envelope into his hand and found the same badge Ron and Hermione got last year. 

"Hedwig, I made prefect!" he said a little too loudly, because he heard Uncle Vernon grunt in the other room. Hedwig hooted approvingly.

Harry looked in the package there was another letter, from Hagrid.

Dear Harry,

Sirius left this in my possession before he passed. I think he wanted you to have it when you got old enough.

I'll see you when you get back. I've been worried about you.

Hagrid

Harry smiled at his large friend's letter, he had dealt with Sirius' death during his stay with Myr. He had to overcome his fears and doubts to wield the blade, and had taken three months to do it. He found a trench coat that fit him perfectly and some enchanted sunglasses that when he put them on everything was sharper and stood out more than before. He reached his hands into the pockets and found a small slip of parchment. It had Sirius' scrawl on it.

Harry,

If you are reading this that means you have grown up, I am sure you are a fine man and I am very proud of you. Your father was like my brother and I know you miss him. I do, too. Just know that in the few short years I've known you, you have become like a son to me. I love you Harry, and I always will. No matter where I am I'll be watching over you.

Love,

Sirius

A tear rolled down Harry's cheek. He missed Sirius, but this letter confirmed what he had thought. Sirius was proud of him, and was looking out for him. He smiled and took of the coat and settled down on his bed for the last time. Harry knew he would never come back to this place. The thought of living in his own apartment with Ron and Hermione next year soothed him into a peaceful sleep, then Ginny entered his mind, Harry missed her terribly. But why? She was just his friend.

Wasn't she?

***

The bright blue summer sky radiated warmth onto the small alleyway in the middle of muggle London. Many people were rushing around, getting ready for the new school year. A small group of girls weaved through the crowd and stopped their busy shopping trip to sit at a table outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Ginny Weasley talked and laughed with her friends but her mind was on something, someone else. 'Harry said he'd be here today.' she thought to herself, 'but I haven't seen him, yet.'

"Ginny!" Hermione almost yelled, snapping Ginny out of her thoughts. 

"Huh?" she asked her friend.

"Ginny, you've been acting weird all day, what's wrong?" Luna asked.

"That's the cauldron calling the kettle black." Ginny said under her breath. Ginny had filled out a lot over the summer, she had grown to about 5' 6" and had a lithe body that most girls her age would kill for. Her hair was still the same fiery red but it was accentuated with golden highlights that Hermione had put in the night before. Hermione hadn't changed much, but she usually hid her form under layers of clothes and books. And Luna, well, Luna was just... Luna.

Ginny looked around again, hoping to spot Harry, but her eyes fell on a hot guy that looked about four years older than her, He was tall, about the same height as her brother, maybe an inch or so shorter, with the broad shoulders of an athlete. His arms were well defined, but not heavily muscled, his tee shirt stretched tight across his chest and his form fitting black jeans showed off his great legs. His raven black hair lay in an unruly tangle with several errant spikes falling over his forehead. He was far enough so Ginny couldn't get a good look at his face, but his features were sharp, chiseled. 

'Bloody hell,' she thought, 'I hope Harry looks like that some day.' She grinned at her comment and went back to her ice cream. Harry was perfect the way he was, she was still head of heels for him. But she knew he would never love her.

"Excuse me ladies, but I was wondering if I could come sit with you." Ginny looked up at the voice, it sounded so familiar, but it came from the hottie she had seen earlier. He was at their table. She grinned sheepishly at him, not knowing what to say. Hermione was the first to speak up.

"Harry?" she said slowly. What was she talking about, this guy wasn't Harry. Was he?

"Hi, Hermione." He said with a grin. Then he looked over at Ginny, his deep green eyes we sparkling in the daylight. 

"Hey, Gin." he said, the words made her melt. So she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Uh-huh." 

A/N 

Hope you liked this one, might be the last one for a few weeks. Sorry, but to all my loyal fans, I'll be back. To those of you who don't care, ouch. Really, it hurts.

It's all right I love you all. Thanks for reading. Check back for more hot Harry/Ginny action. I might even throw in some Ron/Hermione or maybe some Draco/Hermione.

Let's take a vote, highest number of supporters wins. Leave votes in the review section or e-mail me at Jaydendarkholme@Hotmail.com.

Have a good New Year everyone. ^_^

~Jayden


	4. Back to the Burrow

A/N   
  
Well kids, due to 'popular' demand. I am going to add another chapter before school starts back up.   
  
Back to the daily grind huh? ^_^ I'd like to say thanks to my reviewers, you guys made my day. This one's dedicated to BuckNC  
  
and Chris. Who said the lovely Hermione could do better than the ferret.  
  
Harry Potter and the Sword of Kuan Ti  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Back to the Burrow  
  
Harry smiled as he jumped out of the fireplace and into the Burrow. As dilapidated and run-down as it was, this was the type of place to raise a family. It may have looked like a wizarding thrift shop had exploded inside of it but it was warm and inviting, it was the only other place than Hogwarts that Harry called home. Harry was laden with packages from the girls' shopping spree, of course being the nice guy he was he said he didn't mind holding a few bags for them.   
  
'Idiot.' he thought to himself, almost dropping a box from the stack as he set it down in the living room. Ron came out of the kitchen with a huge grin on his face.   
  
"Harry! Good to see you, mate." then his expression changed, "Bloody hell, what happened to you!? You're almost as tall as me and you look as if you could rip the ears off a troll!" Harry laughed at his remark.   
  
"Well I have been working out a little." He said, very modestly.   
  
"What is that?" Ron said pointing to his chest. Harry looked down and saw the pendant Ginny gave him had slipped out of his shirt,   
  
"Nothing, mate." he said, tucking it in quickly. Ron looked suspicious, but said nothing. Harry smiled sheepishly at his best friend. Just then Mrs. Weasley walked into the room from the kitchen, drying her hands with a dish towel. "Oh, hello Harry, dear." she said with a quick motherly hug. "We're all glad you've come to stay with us again."   
  
"Yeah, mate." said Ron, "You should have seen Ginny when Dumbledore's letter came." He put his hand to his forehead and acted like he was faint. "' Oh, the Great Harry Potter, I hope he comes to whisk me away on a white horse!'" Harry laughed because Ginny was standing behind Ron with her hands on her hips and a death glare on the back of his head.   
  
"She's right behind me, isn't she?" asked Ron with grimace.   
  
"Yeah, she is, mate." said Harry stifling the urge to laugh. Ron turned to his little sister and took a few steps back, "Hey, Gin" he said nervously, a bright red blush creeping onto his face.  
  
"Ronald Weasley," she said in a deadly calm tone, "if you ever do that again I'll make sure I have a very heavy object in my hand." Ginny put a heavy emphasis on the word very and stalked off. Harry was wide eyed at her statement.  
  
"Hey, Ron." he said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, mate?" said Ron shakily.  
  
"Remind me not to ever make your sister mad."  
  
***  
  
The next day Harry and Ron sitting outside on a couple chairs that they had conjured up, they both had sunglasses on and nothing else from the waist up. Hermione and Ginny came out of the house laughing and saw the two boys, 'No, not boys.' Hermione thought, her eyes glued to Ron's chest. Ginny smirked and gave Hermione a very smug look.   
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Uh-huh." confirmed Ginny as Hermione raised her wand. But unnoticed by them Harry grinned a little, he knew they would take the bait. He and Ron feigned sleeping as they sunbathed so the girls would try something.   
  
"Hey, Ron" whispered Harry.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah." He and Ron jumped up from the chairs and lunged at the girls. Hermione yelped and ran inside with Ron chasing after her, but Harry had caught Ginny before she could even turn around for the door.  
  
"Got you, Weasley!" Harry announced as Ginny squirmed in his arms laughing.  
  
"Let me go!" she said, not really wanting him to. Harry smirked and their gazes locked, the smirk died and Harry found himself wondering just when Ginny had gotten so beautiful. 'Don't think about that! She's your best friend's little sister!' he told himself sternly. But despite his better judgment Harry found himself moving closer to her.  
  
"Oi, Harry! What do you think your doin' with our little sister?" Harry and Ginny jumped away from each other and Ginny rushed into the house.  
  
Fred and George, his partners in Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Ginny's older brothers, were walking across the backyard.  
  
"We knocked on the front door, but no one answered." said Fred.  
  
"Your mum went into town for the day." said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, and we noticed what you've been doing Harry." stated George, they both grabbed him by the arms and placed him a little too roughly against the back of the house.  
  
"Be careful with our sister, Harry." said Fred warningly.  
  
"Yeah, mate." said George, "it would be bad for your health if you hurt her."  
  
"I didn't do anything!" protested Harry.  
  
"It wasn't what you did, Harry, mate. It's what you were about to do." said Fred with a dangerous gleam in his eye.  
  
***  
  
Ginny flopped down on her bed. "Okay, calm down Ginny." she told herself, "Harry doesn't think of you like that, you're his best friend's little sister. His friend, that's it."  
  
'Is that it?' said a little voice in the back of her head.  
  
'Yes' she thought, Harry would never see her like that.  
  
'You saw the way he looked at you.' said the voice. Ginny felt like she was reliving that moment, her head was swimming. It was the same look Michael had giving her when they were together, but from Harry it seemed different. Like a million Filibuster's Wet-Start No-Heat Fireworks were going off in her head.  
  
Hermione rushed into the room and slammed the door in Ron's face. Another loud thunk and Ginny assumed Ron had hit the door.  
  
Hermione giggled and turned to Ginny. "What are you doing up here? I figured Harry would still be chasing you around." she said sitting on the bed.  
  
"Well, my brothers ruined that for me." she said sadly.  
  
"Fred and George?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Yes, and damn them both for interrupting me and Harry." said Ginny angrily. "In fact, I'm going to go do something about those two." she said with an evil grin.  
  
***  
  
Harry kept trying to go to sleep in Ron's dark room, but kept thinking of his little interlude with Ginny. 'I can't like her.' he thought, 'for one she's Ron's sister, and for another it'd be too dangerous for her. Voldemort will show no mercy on me and my friends, he could use her against me.' Harry turned over again and Ron finally spoke up.  
  
"Hey, Harry?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah?" said Harry.  
  
"What do you think about me asking Hermione out?" he said.  
  
"I'd say it's about time." said Harry.  
  
"Okay, G'night, mate"  
  
"'Night Ron." said Harry and he drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
***  
  
There was a dark corridor and deep red eyes, they glowed. They were evil, they wanted to hurt her. To hurt Ginny. Harry ran towards the small red-haired girl, she was already cold. It was Him,  
  
Voldemort had killed her; Harry could hear the evil high pitched laugh. It made his stomach turn.  
  
"Harry..." He heard the evil voice of the dark wizard.  
  
"HARRY..." Harry shut his eyes tightly, trying to wake himself up. This had to be a dream.  
  
"HARRY! Wake up, mate!" Ron was on top of him, trying to shake him awake. Harry woke up in a cold sweat, he was breathing heavily, like he had just finished a marathon.   
  
"Harry? Are you okay?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, he's in my dreams again. He knows." Harry said gravely.  
  
"But your Occlumency lessons." Ron protested.  
  
"He's found some way around that, Ron."   
  
"I'll go get mum."  
  
"No," said Harry, "I need to write to Dumbledore. Will you get Hedwig for me?"  
  
"Sure, mate. But you have to at least tell my parents, they can help." said Ron  
  
"Okay, mate. Now get off me so I can start writing to Dumbledore."  
  
"Oh, sorry, Harry."  
  
A/N  
  
And the plot thickens. Might Ginny and Harry realize their feelings? Will Ron actually tell Hermione this year? Will Gred and Forge beat the ever-living snot out of Harry? And How did Voldemort get into Harry's mind after his Occlumency with Dumbledore and Snape?  
  
Tune in next time to see, same Harry time, same Harry channel. ^_^ 


	5. The Dream

A/N  
  
I just can't leave this story alone. I figured I would take this chance to answer some reviews.  
  
The Vampire Story Hunter asks "is there going to be any Harry going slightly evil in rage even in the story?"   
  
-I don't know. I might have a little dark-side Harry action. But I won't give away the plot.  
  
laura wants to know "I hope you were just kidding about the Draco/ Hermione action."  
  
-Actually I am open to just about any pairing. But there are only a few pairings I won't do, Draco/Ginny and Harry with anyone but Ginny or Hermione.  
  
Sorry for those of you who ship those. ^_^  
  
Well, some of you want to know why I might not be posting for about a week, I live in Louisiana, but I am visiting my mother right now. At my other house I have to kiss butt every time I want to get online, plus I play football for my high school so sometime I just come home too sore to do anything. But I will try to update as often as possible. I never would have imagined this many people liked my stories. By the way, might be writing a short story, Harry has a band. ^_^ Well before my note gets longer than the story here it goes.  
  
Harry Potter and the Sword of Kuan Ti  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Dream  
  
Dumbledore,  
  
Voldemort got into my dreams, again. He must have found a way around the Occlumency; I don't know what to do.   
  
Harry  
  
Harry read over his letter again before he tied it to Hedwig's leg.   
  
"Take this to Dumbledore, Hedwig." said Harry stroking her feathers lightly. She nipped his finger and took off out the window. Harry sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead, his scar was tingling from the dream. He got up and walked down the stairs to the living room. Half the family was up already, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were in their pajamas on the couch; Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were sitting in armchairs drinking coffee.   
  
"Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "What exactly did you see in this dream?" Harry hesitated; he didn't want to tell them in front of her. He couldn't let her know.  
  
"Maybe we should go outside to talk about this, Mr. Weasley." Harry said, silently applauding himself for his cunning. Mr. Weasley nodded and rose from the chair and led him to the backyard.  
  
"Har-"said Hermione, but Harry cut her off.   
  
"Just the two of us, Hermione. I will tell you later." Hermione shut her mouth and shot him a sour look.  
  
When they were far enough away from the house Harry looked over at Mr. Weasley, the one man he could count on to listen right now.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," he started, "I like your family a lot."  
  
"And Molly and I love you like one of our sons, Harry." Mr. Weasley said with a smile.  
  
"Mydreamwasaboutginny." Harry said a little too quickly.  
  
"Come again, Harry?"   
  
"M-my dream was about Ginny." He said nervously.  
  
"Oh." Said Mr. Weasley simply. Harry proceeded to tell him about the rest of the dream.   
  
"Well," said Mr. Weasley. "I think Dumbledore can shed more light on the subject than I can, but I imagine Voldemort has found out your feelings for my daughter. And now wants to use them against you." Harry nodded.  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to Ginny." Harry said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Tell her how you feel, Harry." said Mr. Weasley  
  
"You really think I should?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'll leave the decision up to you, but I think you should tell her, Harry."  
  
***  
  
Harry walked into the house and Hermione nearly attacked him with questions.  
  
"Harry what's going on? When did you start having dreams again? How do you think He got into your mind again?" she was talking so fast her face was turning red.  
  
"Hermione," said Ron, "Harry needs to sort things out, let's leave the questions for later."  
  
Hermione protested and tried to argue with Ron. Harry didn't care for now, he had to tell Ginny his feelings. He didn't want anything to distract him from that. He went to the couch and sat down next to her as Ron led Hermione out of the room, the beginnings of another row in progress.  
  
"Those two…" said Ginny into her coffee cup.   
  
"Um, Gin?" said Harry, he grew uncomfortably warm as she looked at him.  
  
"Harry, are you okay? You look kind of pale." she said, sounding concerned.  
  
"Gin, I know this sounds weird, but the dream. It was about you."   
  
"Me?" she said, her voice sounded tiny. Her deep, chocolate colored eyes stared at him questioningly.  
  
"Gin, I have feelings for you, I don't want to lie. But I think Voldemort knows that and he is trying to use it against me." Harry said, taking her hand in his.  
  
"Y-you have feelings for me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Ginny. Very strong feelings." He said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Since when?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even.  
  
"Since the train ride home last year, but I didn't realize until yesterday, in Diagon Alley."  
  
"No." she said, shaking her head.  
  
"No, what?" questioned Harry.  
  
"I'm not going to let you do this to me, Harry!" she said a little too loudly. "I finally got over you, and now you, you do this." tears were forming in her eyes.   
  
"Gin…" said Harry, only to be cut off by her jerking her hand from his grasp and running up stairs. A slamming sound confirmed that she had gone to her room.  
  
"Damn it." said Harry to himself.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later, after the sun had rose Harry went outside and sat under a tree in the backyard. He thought about Ginny's reaction to his feelings, then his mind went back to the dream, it seemed so real. Ginny was laying there on the floor dead.   
  
"Harry!" Ron's voice sounded angry as he burst out of the house, Hermione trailing behind him.  
  
Harry stood up as he approached.   
  
"What did you do to my sister?" asked Ron, his face bright red.   
  
"Ron, don't." said Hermione.  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you, Ron. I like Ginny, a lot. But she made it pretty clear she doesn't feel the same." Harry looked straight at his friend.  
  
Ron growled and swung at Harry, but Harry's hand shot out and caught Ron's, and in a lightning fast motion Harry had Ron on the ground with his hand behind his back. Harry's free hand reached into the air and the sword materialized out of nowhere. Harry held it to Ron's neck, his pupils dilated until it looked like his entire eye was black.  
  
"NO!" screamed Hermione, jumping on Harry. Harry shook his head and his eyes went back to normal, he saw his best friend whimpering underneath him and Hermione crying, trying to hold the hand with his sword back. The sword disappeared and Harry pulled Ron up, "Sorry, mate. I don't know what happened." Harry said, but Ron pushed him against the tree.  
  
"Get out of my house." Said Ron, his voice deadly calm. Harry looked at Hermione and she turned her back on him and began to walk back to the Burrow.  
  
"Ron..." said Harry, but Ron followed Hermione into the house.  
  
Harry could feel the heat rising on his face, a tear rolled down his cheek. He had turned on his friends, now they turned on him. 'But why,' thought Harry, 'how did that happen?'  
  
Then he remembered Myr's words,  
  
'I made this sword for doing justice, Harry, but it corrupted the priest's mind. That's why I trained you to use it right, Harry, because the same can happen to you if you are careless.'   
  
Harry stood up and began to walk towards the house. He had to tell Ron and Hermione everything.  
  
A/N  
  
Well, hope you all liked it. I made me a little sad to turn Harry against Ron, but don't worry its all part of the plot. It might be about a week until my next update, but don't worry I won't abandon the story. Thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
~Jayden 


	6. Midnight Steel

A/N At long last the great Jayden has returned to the pen. My mind is fresh with new ideas and I will be updateing a lot more frequently now. I have found a way around my step-mother's tyrannical rule of the computer and will be updateing from a school computer. This chapter goes to everyone who will continue to read about Harry's adventures until they are old and grey, and to my English teacher Mrs. G for showing a little faith in a student.  
  
Harry Potter and the Sword of Kuan Ti  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Steel at Midnight  
  
Harry had spend the last three hours telling Hermione and Ron everything; Din's Forge, his training and the dream. At first Ron was reluctant to hear Harry at all, but Hermione's overwhelming curiousity got the better of her and she pleaded with Ron to sit and listen. After awhile his friends began to stare wide eyed as Harry regaled his tale, then Harry told the about the sword. "Oh, Harry," Hermione said quietly. "it's dangerous, this thing could get you killed."  
  
"If it defeats Voldemort then it's a chance I'm going to have to take, Hermione." Harry said stoically.  
  
"I still don't get the reason why it made you turn on me." Ron said quietly.  
  
"Don't you see, Ron?" said Hermione, standing up and gestureing excitedly. "It feeds off emotion; whenever Harry has a strong felling, like anger, it lashes out at his mind. That's why this Myr fellow wanted Harry to rid himself of fear before he picked up the sword, it's an emotion that the sword can take advantage of." Hermione acctually made sense. The sword fed off his emotions.  
  
"So, what now, Hermione. Harry has to be completely emotionless when he uses this thing? It can't be done!" Ron said, Harry could see the beginnings of another arguement. Hermione wisely took herself out of the equation before Ron heated up. "I'm going to go check on Ginny." she said, standing up from the couch. Ron watched her make her way to the stairs and disappear before saying, "Harry, that reminds me, what did you say to her."   
  
"I told her I had feelings for her and she lost it, talking some rubbish about how she was over me and somesuch." Harry said glancing up at the roof.  
  
"Bloody hell..." said Ron.  
  
"Yeah I know, mate, I-" But Ron cut him off.  
  
"Harry, she never got over you mate." Ron said seriously.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, looking at his friend disbelievingly.   
  
"She's putting you on, mate, either that or trying to convince herself she doesn't love you." said Ron looking down.  
  
"You sure about this, mate?" Harry asked imploringly. Ron grinned and slapped Harry on the back.  
  
"Harry, I might try to convince myself otherwise, but you're probably the best bloke out there for Ginny."  
  
Ginny was sitting on her bed searching through her History of Magic book for the answer to an essay for Binns, "Why do Goblins feel the need to rebel every 500 years? Explain." She had figured that the best way to keep her mind off Harry was to finish the extensive homework her teachers had given her, but it wasn't working. She had loved Harry for the past six years, she never stopped loving him, but when he told her he had feelings for her it scared her. What if he realized that he didn't really have feelings for her after a while, he would reject her, then she would be crushed. 'This is better,' she thought, 'this way I don't get hurt.' There was a sudden knock on her door that gave Ginny a fright. "C-come in." she said, willing her heart to stop racing. Hermione strode into her room purposefully and sat down on the chair by Ginny's small writing desk. "Hermione?" Ginny asked and the older girl cut her off before she could speak again.   
  
"Ginny, tell me exactly what happened with Harry." demanded Hermione. Ginny took a deep breath and felt the stinging fire of tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, God, Hermione. How could I?" she wept. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's petite form and hushed her.  
  
"Gin, it's okay, but you have to tell him." said the older girl, fighting back tears of her own. Ginny looked up at her best friend, the tears blurred her vision and her body was racked with sobs.   
  
"I can't, Hermione." she stated, miserably, "I just told the man I've loved since I knew what love was, that I didn't love him at all." Hermione stood up and looked down at Ginny's small, crying form.   
  
"Ginny, tell him. That's all the council I'm going to give you." With this the older girl walked out of the room.  
  
It was midnight, at least, that's what the hands of Harry's watched glowed back to him in the soft green light. God, he was sixteen years old, he had fought the Dark Lord that had killed so many people for sport and won on at least four occasions; and, he was letting a girl bother him to the point of not sleeping. But, Ginny wasn't just a girl, she was something else, something more. Harry threw an arm over his eyes, blocking his view of Ron's slightly less violent orange Chudley Cannons poster on the ceiling. Finally -- after a little thought -- he decided to go to the kitchen for some water. He threw the covers off and was careful not to let the door click on his way out, which was a waste of time, because Ron was such a heavy sleeper he could have slammed it a couple of times. He made his way down to the first floor and heard a muffled sound inside the kitchen. He reached for his wand, then remembered he left it in his jeans pocket upstairs, he grabbed into the shadows and found an umberella.  
  
He inched closer to the door and heard another, metallic sound, and raised the umbrella. He kicked open the door and brought the umbrella down like a sword with the cutting sound of a metal sword, he saw a flash of bright red hair and then a small, frightened face. It was Ginny, he dropped the umbrella, and it clattered to the ground.  
  
Harry looked down, he had dropped his sword, not the umbrella. "Harry?" said a small voice. "Since when do you carry a sword?"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N   
  
Well, I thought I had come up with some ideas, but after about a month I finally got the storygoing again. Hopefully I can get a better pace set up, just know that I won't ever abandon a story and I won't ever let my fans down. No matter how long it takes I will finish this story. It's a little short this time, and it's more of an allusion to the Harry/Ginny romance than anything else. But I hope you enjoyed. Check back later for more updates.  
  
Thanks on this chapter go to: Mrs. G, the Walker High Student Body, Ms. Pat the librarian (my boss), Amber "my muse", my best friend Gus, Ashley and Rebecca, and my mom, for always believing I can do it. 


	7. Senseless

A/N: At long last the great Jayden has returned to the pen. A little writer's block and family issues have kept me away, but now I'm doing two stories at once, so bear with me if it takes a while to update sometimes. This is for my mom, and my older sister Sabrina. They taught me how to deal with women on a mental level. Not many guys can do that!  
  
Harry Potter and the Sword of Kuan Ti  
  
Chapter Six Senseless  
  
All Harry could do was stare at this beautiful red-haired girl shaking in front of him. He had almost attacked her, with the sword. All the training he had done had not prepared him for this, compared to real life those simulations were a cake-walk. He learned quickly to shunt his emotions when he was going up against training dummies, but in the real world, with real people he couldn't do it. The sword knew that, it fed off of that. His fear, his anxiety, even his hate. It was all being drawn into the sword, and unless he could find a way to stop that he would end up like the ancient priest, going mad and killing people. Ginny was talking to him, but he couldn't hear her, all he could do was look at her. "Harry? Harry? Are you okay?" Ginny asked, waveing a hand in front of his face. Harry took her by the wrist and she squeaked. "Harry, what's going on?" She asked, looking up into those deep green eyes that looked black in the darkness. "Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She looked down at his hand, it was still on her wrist. She felt the heat rise in her face. 'No, damn it, not now. You're over him, remember?' she thought to herself angrily, then she recalled Hermione's words earlier. 'Tell him, you know you're not over him, you love him more now than ever. Stop kidding yourself.' "Harry..." she said, her voice barely a whisper. "Yeah, Ginny?" He replied. "Can I have my hand back?" "Oh! sorry!" he grinned sheepishly and she melted, 'God he's so cute!' she thought. She didn't realize she was leaning closer to him. Harry didn't realize that he was leaning down to her, he couldn't think, all he knew was that he wanted to kiss this girl, he wanted to do more than kiss her, he wanted to sweep her off her feet and never look back. They were inches from each other now. "Harry?" He could feel her breath on his lips, he could almost taste her. "Huh?" "What are we doing?" she asked, he voice cracking a little. "No clue." His voice was deep, his breaths were short and quick. "Me, either." Then she was on top of him, her arms were around his neck and her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, she tasted like strawberrys and chocolate. He fell backwards onto the couch and gave into his feelings, kissing her passionately, his hands moved to her waist and then up to her back. He could smell her hair, it was clean and soft, one hand trailed up over her shoulders to tangle itself in the flame red locks, he had no clue what he was doing. But he liked it.  
  
The next day Harry was lying on his cot in Ron's room, listening to the muggle CD player he and Hermione had enchanted at school last year with an everlast charm on the batteries, and thinking about Ginny. There was no denying it now. He loved her, plain and simple. He had woken up at the break of dawn with her curled up against him on the couch in the living room, he loved the feeling of having her there when he woke up, he watched her sleep, watched as her breath stirred a hair that had fallen across her face. Then he had to wake her up, before anyone came downstairs and found them. He kissed her gently and could feel her surprise at the intrusion, then he felt her body relax against his as she leaned into the kiss. It had felt so good, he didn't want to let her go, but she broke off. "Good morning to you, too, Mr. Potter." she said breathlessly. He grinned and she kissed him one more time before rushing upstairs. Now he was sitting in Ron's faded orange room listening to some American band Hermione recommended called Matchbox Twenty. Ron came into the room and plopped down on his bed. Harry pulled off the headphones and looked over at his friend. "What's up with you, then?" he asked. Ron sighed and closed his eyes. "Oi! Ron!" Harry threw his pillow at him. Ron looked over at him and grinned. "I'm in love, mate." he stated. "Oh yeah? With who?" Harry already knew the answer. "Hemione." Ron said wistfully. "God, she's bloody brilliant, mate. The way she walks, and her hair, and those lips!" "Oi, I just ate!" Ron threw the pillow back at him. "So does Hermione know this yet?" Harry asked. "Where have you been mate? I just got back from snogging her senseless!" Ron grinned.  
  
A/N Well thats all for now, really short, but I needed to update. Man! it's a hard job to write a full story. But I love the challenge. Read and reveiw if you like it. If you don't send complaints to Eatmegotohell.com :) Love youse guys. Later. Jay 


	8. Trouble in Diagon Alley

(A/N) Book Six has a name! JKR just announced that it is to be called Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. No clue who the prince is but isn't Seamus a half blood, and Justin Finch-Fletchly in Hufflepuff? Anyways, last chapter was short, this one won't be, 1,000 words at least. This one's for Amanda, the most beautiful and intelligent girl I have ever met.  
  
Harry Potter and the Sword of Kuan Ti   
Chapter Seven:   
Trouble in Diagon Alley  
  
The rest of the summer passed by quickly and Harry loved spending time with Ginny. They would sit in the shade of a tree, or take a walk through the orchard behind the Burrow. He didn't even have to worry about Ron and Hermione because they were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice the looks Harry and Ginny gave each other across the dinner table. But it was the last day of their summer when Ron finally found out why his sister and best friend were suddenly very happy. Harry had found just about every possible place to make out with Ginny. The back yard, the front yard, the tool shed, the kitchen, even the cupboard under the stairs. (yes, the Weasleys have one, too.) But, one day, Harry and Ginny were sitting on the bench in the back yard. Ginny was sitting very comfortably in Harry's lap and Harry was very interested in tasting what Ginny had for lunch. By the time they heard the laughter Ron and Hermione were outside, Ginny broke off from Harry's lips and looked towards the door. Ron stared then turned around and walked back into the house, Hermione trailing behind him.  
"Well, I think he took that considerably well." Ginny stated frankly. Harry looked at her and a grin began to form on her face. "Now, where were we?" she asked innocently, leaning closer to him.   
"Right about here," said Harry, crushing his mouth onto hers. Kissing Ginny was different than kissing Cho Chang, his long-time crush. Instead of salty tears, Ginny tasted like strawberries and apple. She kissed him with her whole body, her whole heart. Cho had just... kissed. He loved this feeling and wished it would last forever. A loud bang was heard from the house and Ginny jumped off of Harry in surprise, they heard Mrs. Weasley's cry and Harry leaped into action, Ginny following at his heels. Ginny's father was lying on the couch a large cut over his left eye and a good sized welt on his forehead.   
"Trouble..." he rasped, "Diagon Alley..." then he passed out. Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley who was wide-eyed in shock, blubbering incoherently.   
"Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley!" Harry yelled and she stopped crying and stared at Harry. "Get Mr. Weasley to St. Mungo's, take everyone with you."   
Mrs. Weasley stared blankly, "But, Harry, what about-"   
"I'm going to Diagon Alley, now GO!" He shouted. Mrs. Weasley rushed to gather some things and Harry turned to Ginny, a tears pooled in her eyes and a few leaked down her cheek.   
"Make sure your mum is all right, stay with her." She sniffed and grabbed his arm.   
"Harry-" He smiled at her and winked.   
"Take care of your family, I'll be right back." With that he strode over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder.   
"Diagon Alley." He said clearly and disappeared. Ginny fought back the rest of her tears and ran to find Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry found himself in a desserted pub common, the Leaky Cauldron, he surmised. The sounds of battle raged like a tempest outside and Harry rushed to the brick wall that was the barrier to the wizard world beyond. He concentrated for a second and the weight of his sword settled itself in his left hand. He pulled the blade from the sheath with a smooth keening of metal and tapped the bricks with the tip of the sword. The wall opened and two Death Eaters were positioned directly in front of it. They were launching spells at the Ministry wizards and Aurors that had come to defend the small shopping strip. Boxes were overturned, glass broken, fires were blazeing in a few places. But the most horrifying thing Harry saw were the bodies. Bodies of wizards and witches who would be going home today, or any day. He lowered his head until he heard a cry from one of the Aurors across the way.   
"Hey! Who the hell is the kid with the sword?!" The two Death Eaters turned and raised their wands. Harry looked up, a fire had been ignited behind his eyes, they were not so much eyes as glowing orbs of energy that had placed themselves in his head. He drew a short breath.   
"Those who have done evil," Harry announced in a deep voice, not of this world. "Justice be done, today."   
He dropped to one knee as a Death Eater cast the Crucatius curse his way. It passed harmlessly over his head as he bounded forward, skewering the gaunt man on his blade. Harry felt the muscles in the man's stomach tense around the metallic intrusion then relax as he let out his last breath. Harry pulled the sword free and brought it upwards taking off the smaller Death Eater's wand arm at the elbow. The Death Eater let out a cry as Harry smacked him over the head with the heavy wooden sheath, then dropped like a ton of bricks. Blood welled from the two dropped men at the gateway and, hearing the commotion of the now comatose sentery, the entire attention of all those in the alley turned to the young man with the now bloody sword annd the glowing green eyes.   
"Bloody Hell," blurted one of the Auror's.   
The Death Eater that had been flinging spells at him for the past ten minutes looked stunned."'Bloody Hell' is right."   
One of the Ministry wizards piped up. "Bejesus! That's Harry Potter!"  
  
Ginny found Ron and Hermione in Ron's room, she slammed open the door and Ron looked up from his bed. "Ginny, what's wrong?" asked Hermione from her sitting position on Harry's cot.   
"Come quick, dad's hurt and Harry's left!" She ran to her best friend and hugged her. "Dad, came home cut up and bloodied and said there was trouble at Diagon Alley and Harry took off, just like that!" Hermione held her friend.   
"Ginny, Harry knows what he's doing, he's trained for this, remember. We have to go see to you father." Ron had already hurried down the stairs and Ginny sniffled.   
"Harry'll come back right? He promised he would come back." Hermione looked at her red-headed friend.   
"Harry'll be just fine, Gin" she said softly, she grasped Ginny's hand, "we've got to go."  
  
The Death Eaters snapped out of their reverie at this and tightend their grip on their wands. This was the chance of a lifetime, Harry Potter walking into the fray! The Dark Lord would be pleased at the one who brought the Potter to him. Harry stood with his head down as the Death Eaters closed around him, they outnumbered him twelve to one, he could see them with his eyes closed. They had an aura of evil around them, seperating them from the others in the alley.   
"Give up, Potter," one said. "our Master wants a word with you."   
Harry raised his head to look at the tall, thick-necked man that had spoken. McNair, the executor, he had his axe slung across his back from a leather bandolier. Harry could tell this man had killed many without remorse today. He knew this man deserved the punishment he was about to deal out. They all did.   
"If you want me, come and take me." Harry said in the same resonating voice. McNair pulled the nasty-looking double-headed axe from the leather sling.   
"Gladly." He lunged at Harry, swing the axe in a broad cresent that Harry ducked under with ease. Harry's foot shot out and caught McNair in the stomach, the large man gasped as the air was pushed out of his lungs and fell flat on his face. Harry stood, a smirk played on his face.   
"I'm waiting, McNair, or did you change your mind?" McNair pushed himself up on the axe and growled.   
"Laugh while you can, boy. The Dark Lord has ways of dealing with you." Harry strode over to McNair and knocked the axe out from under him, McNair fell onto his back, Harry pressed the tip of his sword to the oversized adam's apple of his adversary. The Death Eaters took a step towards him, but Harry shot them a withering look that kept them still. His gaze turned back to McNair.   
"Tell Tom that I will be waiting for him to come for me, and when he does I will put an end to his plague on this earth. Tell him that his days are numbered. Tell him that Harry Potter is ready." Harry raised his sword to McNair's forehead and sliced a lightningbolt shape into the grimy flesh. Harry stepped back and let the Death Eaters take their wounded and dead as he walked over to one of the Ministry wizards that had been watching. Harry slipped the sword back into it's sheath, as he did his eyes returned to normal. His face was sweaty and he was shaking as he reached the small group of wizards, Kinsley Shacklebolt, an Auror and a member of the Order pushed his way to the front.   
"Take me to St. Mungo's, Kingsley." Harry stated, then his world turned black and Kingsley caught him as he fell to the ground.   
"MEDIC!" Kingsley cried, the young man hanging limply in his arms.  
  
(A/N) We finally see Harry in action! Damn action scenes are easy to see but hard to write. We also see the other side of Harry, the vengeful side. So we have good Harry, evil, Angry Harry, and Harry the Vengence Demon {Buffy the Vampire Slayer reference} Read and review. Hope ya'll liked it. (Sorry if the formatting is all screwed, I still can't figure out how to get it from Word without the format going crazy.)


	9. An Unexpected Visit

(A/N) Chapter Eight! Still not even to school. This is going to be a long year for Harry and the gang. Especially him and Ginny.

Harry Potter and the Sword of Kuan Ti  
Chapter Eight:  
An Unexpected Visit  
  
The darkness of the night pervaded the small island. Waves crashed against the shore as lightning forked across the star-studded sky. Ruins faced the sea on one side and sharp drops into the rocks and waves on two other sides, leaving only one area to apporach the fortress. Inside the easily defended stronghold a dark figure sat on a raised stone dias. A heavy form rested at his feet, curled around the chair several times. To the dark man's left a small huddled figure with a gleaming hand muttered to himself as he looked at the ground. Voldemort, the Dark Lord, looked up as he heard the heavy oak door creak open, twelve of his minions entered, two of them floating in midair, as if on magical stretchers. McNair, the one in charge of this little excursion, stepped forward and dropped to his hands and knees.   
"My Lord, we were attacked." he said in a subdued tone. The Dark Lord motioned for him to rise.   
"Tell me, McNair, did you get what I asked for?" Voldemort asked, his high voice was silky and disarming.   
"No, my Lord, as I said, we were attcked." McNair cowared, knowing his master's temper for failure.   
"WHAT!? You twelve couldn't handle a few Ministry puppets?! I send you on a simple errand and you couldn't even accomplish that!" the Dark Lord waved a hand and McNair fell to his knees.   
"My Lord, it was Harry Potter!" McNair blurted out in fear and anguish as the Dark Lord rose to his feet.   
"Potter?! Your excuse is a boy?" Voldemort spat. McNair held his hands up, trembling.   
"My Lord, he is not just a boy anymore! He has grown, and he knows how to fight. He has been trained somehow, without us knowing."   
Voldemort gave a short laugh at this. "You say he has been trained, without us knowing, after we have watched him ALL SUMMER!" the Dark Lord bellowed. "McNair, I have no use for spineless, impotent underlings. If you cannot beat a simple boy, why should I let you continue to serve me?"   
McNair was shakeing uncontrollably. "My Lord, I-"   
"Why should I let you live McNair? Why should you continue to exist if you are worth nothing?" McNair lost control of his bladder and a wet spot ran down his black robe. He was weeping. "My Lord, please."   
"Now you beg?! You beg for mercy from ME!?"   
Voldemort pulled his wand and pointed it at McNair. Outside the fortress a scream pierced the night and lightning flashed. The rain continued to pur heavily as a body was thrown out of one of the windows of the ruins to the sea.

Harry Potter awoke in an unfamiliar place. At first he couldn't recall what he had been doing before he woke up, but soon remembered the blood, the threat and the blackness that had taken his consciousness. He felt a heaviness on his chest, he looked down to see a mess of bright red hair. Ginny had fallen asleep with her head on his stomach. Harry sat up against the headboard slowly. Ginny stirred and he eyes fluttered open.   
"Harry?" she said, still half asleep. "Harry! Oh, thank Merlin you're awake! I thought you were dead." He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. She slapped him hard in the arm and her expression changed to anger.   
"Ow! Gin, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm.   
"God damn you Harry Potter, if you ever do something as stupid as that ever again, I'm going to kill you!" Harry smirked and pulled her into a passionate kiss.   
He felt her small fingers tangle into his hair, he moved his hands down to her hips and pulled her onto the bed with him. She made a small moan in the back of her throat as the continued to kiss. Then they heard someone clear their throat. Ginny jumped off of Harry with a squeak and landed on the hard floor.   
"Bloody- Ginny, you okay?" Harry asked looking over the side.   
"Ow! my bum." Ginny said miserably. Harry looked towards the door.   
"Professor?" He said as he saw the elderly mage smiling in the doorway.   
Ginny jumped up and ran past Dumbledore mumbleing something about haveing to go see how her father was doing.   
"Hello, Harry!" Dumbledore said brightly. "You look well." Harry realised he was blushing. He crossed his arms over his chest.   
"I suppose you're here to tell me to stay with the Weasleys and not leave again, no matter what happens." Dumbledore sat in the chair Ginny was occuping a few minutes earlier.   
"Acctually, Harry I am here to see if you have woken up yet, now that you have we can talk about this sword of yours." Dumbledore gave him an appraising look.   
"Listen, Professor, I have trained a long time to use this sword, there's no way I'm giving it up until either Voldemort's dead or he pulls it from my cold, dead fingers."   
Dumbledore held up his hands, "I'm not here to take it from you, I just want you to be careful. Ms. Granger has told me all about your... escapades, this summer. And how this weapon seems to feed off of the emotions you are feeling. Anger, revenge, anxiety, these are all strong emotions. I suggest next time you draw your weapon think of your family, your friends, think of Ms. Weasley."   
Harry was confused. "What good will that do?" he asked ernestly. Dumbledore chuckled. "Love, Harry, is the most powerful emotion of all. Love can conquer the Dark Lord's hate. Just remember that, my young friend." Harry looked down.   
Dumbledore patted Harry's shoulder. "I'm going to let you have one of the most faithful servants of the Order to help you control these emotions. Perhaps he can teach you a few things you didn't know about yourself." The door opened inwards and a small figure walked into the room, Harry saw the tennis ball eyes and long, pointed nose. Dobby had just entered.   
"You called for me, Headmaster?" Dumbledore turned and smiled.   
"Ah, Dobby. Good, I want you to stay with Mr. Potter for a while. Take care of him, Dobby." Harry's eyes widened.   
"Dobby! He's who you were talking about?" Harry exclaimed.   
"Yes, now rest, Dobby will watch over you." Harry laid down, but kept his eye on Dumbledore as he left.   
He left Dobby, what is Dobby supposed to teach me? He tried to kill me in my second year! True, he was just trying to help, but his idea of helping hurts! Harry cleared his mind and relaxed. It couldn't be that bad. Dumbledore wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

(A/N) So, everyone's favorite house elf enters the story. Short chapter, but more to come soon. Stay tuned.   
Jay


	10. The Hogwart's Express

(A/N) Sorry it took so long.

Harry Potter and the Sword of Kuan Ti  
Chapter Nine  
The Hogwarts Express

_Harry... _the voice called to him out of the darkness. He did not recognize  
it but knew the tone well. Images of violence, terror and hatered flowed  
around him. A tall, slim man with velvety black robes stepped out of the  
depths of his mind. The robes looked expensive and the embroidered red  
dragon running across the shoulders seemed almost alive. _Harry... You know  
__not of the power you posess. _Harry watched the man warily as he cirlced  
around him.  
'Who are you?' Harry asked darkly.  
_I am Lung Tao-Hu, High Priest of Kuan Ti and ruler of all China. I have  
__been trapped in that infernal sword for thousands of years and now, you are the  
__new owner and I will take my revenge on this world through you.  
_Harry smirked, 'I think not.' he said, brushing off the threat. 'You're  
that nutters priest who tried to run everything and failed that Myr told me  
about aren't you?' The rage was apperent on the priest's face.  
_I am also known as the Dark Lord Xiang Yao, you will bow to my commands!  
_Harry crossed his arms and looked unimpressed. 'You think another Dark  
Lord scares me?' he laughed.  
_Yes, _said Xiang Yao, _I have seen inside your soul, I know the Dark Lord  
__Voldemort left a piece there. It's blackness consumes you at time, and  
__sometimes you even feel it eating away at the 'decency' and 'heroism' that  
__you strive for. I know you, Harry Potter, I am inside you mind. It is only  
__a matter of time before I control it and you.  
_With that the Dark Lord vanished and Harry woke suddenly, scaring Dobby off of the bed.  
A cold cloth was on Harry's forehead and he was sweating profusely.  
"Harry Potter is awake!" Dobby exclaimed. "Harry Potter must eat." Dobby  
conjored a bowl of soup and Harry pushed it away slowly.  
"Dobby, what day is it?" Harry asked looking out the window to see that  
sun shining merrily.  
"It is the first of September." Dobby replied. Harry jumped out of bed,  
disturbing the soup and grabbed his jeans and shirt from the bedside  
table. As he ran to the bathroom to change he yelled to Dobby. "Go to the Burrow  
and collect my things, I need to get going to King's Cross!"  
Dobby disappeared with a soft pop and came back as Harry hurried out of  
the bathroom.  
"What time is it?" Harry asked grabbing his wand off of his trunk and  
sticking it in his jeans.  
"It is ten o'clock."  
"Merlin's Beard!" Harry exclaimed. "Couldn't you have woken me earlier?!"  
"Harry Potter need not worry..." Dobby started, but Harry cut him off.  
"Dobby, I have an hour to find out how to get to King's Cross."  
"Harry Potter forgets, Dobby is a house elf, Dobby can apperate Harry  
Potter to the station." Dobby looked pleased with himself. Harry calmed down and  
went to his trunk. He pulled out the trenchcoat and sunglasses that he got  
from Sirius and then spotted two unopened packages in his trunk. He  
realized that he had forgotten to open Ron and Hermione's presents after his  
birthday. He sat on the bed and Dobby walked over to him.  
"If Harry Potter is needing anything Dobby will be outside in the hall."  
Harry nodded and Dobby slipped out the door to his room.  
Harry began to tear the wrapping off of Ron's present and a leather belt  
and a piece of parchment fell to his bed. Harry picked up the letter and began  
to read Ron's familiar scrawl to himself.

_Harry,_

_Well, if we're going to be Aurors we've got to keep out bloody wands in  
__reach at all times. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! (thought that might give you a  
__laugh) This is a wand holdster that I found in Ollivander's over the  
__summer.  
__Now Moody won't go off saying that we're going to blow off out arses by  
__sticking our wands in our pockets. I've got one just like it, I had Fred  
__and __George conjour up the medallions set on the buckle. I figure if  
__Dumbledore's __Army has to have a symbol, it had to be the phoenix._

_Ron_

Harry grinned and examined the holdster, he took his wand out of his  
pocket and slipped it in. The leather conformed around the wand to be a perfect  
fit and Harry laid it with his trenchcoat. Next, he reached for Hermione's  
present. It felt like a thick book but Harry opened it anyways. It was a  
thick, leather-bound volume that weighed at least a couple of kilos. Harry  
read the loopy writing on the front cover.  
"'One Thousand Spells for Household Chores?' Is Hermione off her rocker?"  
Harry opened the book and a small parchment fell out. Harry read Hermione's tidy hand.

_'Veritas'_

What? Harry thought. "Veritas." he said aloud as if that would somehow  
explain Hermione's sudden madness. Then he felt the book grow warm in his  
hands, he dropped the book on the bed as the leather-bound book turned  
black, all the way down to the pages. The writing on the cover erased then  
came back in gold.

_'Four Thousand Ways to Catch a Dark Wizard' by Alastor Moody_

Harry smiled. Hermione must have asked Moody for this book, because he had  
never seen it before in Flourish and Blott's. Harry set the book in his  
trunk and turned to his things. He needed to get ready if he was going to  
catch the train.

Harry Potter stepped onto Platform Nine and three-quaters at half-past  
ten. He had turned heads in his first year as a wizard when he was eleven  
because of his scar, now he was turning heads for another reason. Harry  
had worn a regular pair of muggle jeans and a faded tee-shirt that bore the  
faces of four Muggle blokes and the legend 'The Clash', but it was what he was  
wearing over those that got the heads to turn. He had put on his sunglasses and  
trenchcoat that Hagrid had sent, he was also wearing the holdster that Ron had given  
him for his birthday. Also, hidden under the coat he had strapped his sword to his  
holdster's belt. The sword's weight rested reassuringly against his thigh.  
Harry walked down the length of the scarlet steam engine and entered the  
first compartment, the prefects always met at the front of the train to be  
briefed. A guard stopped him outside the entrance to the prefect's cart,  
he was a large, surly man with a mean look. Harry had already thought of a  
hundred different ways to take him down before he realised he was thinking  
of ways to take him down.  
"Where's you're badge?" the guard said menacingly. Harry pulled his coat  
to the side and the red and silver Griffindor badge gleamed in the low light.  
The guard stepped away from the door and Harry entered silently. The prefect's  
cart was decorated lavishly, to say the least. Plush couches lined the  
walls and a fully stocked bar with an assortment of butterbeer and snacks stood  
in one corner. Harry looked around curiously. There were about twenty people  
in the cabin, including himself and he spotted Ron and Hermione sitting on a  
red and gold couch with Ginny and some other person, Harry assumed he was  
the other fifth-year prefect, he didn't get a good look at him on the  
other side of the Griffindor couches were dark green and silver couchs that  
Harry knew immediately was for the Slytherins. The Hufflepuff couchs were on his  
left, next to the Griffindors and the Ravenclaw's were on his right. Many of  
them were milling about talking and eating, but the Slytherins were  
keeping to themselves, Harry realized that Draco Malfoy was flirting with a blonde girl  
in Ravenclaw robes and shuddered. Hermione glanced over his way and then went  
back to her conversation with Ginny, then, she froze, did a double-take  
and squealed. Ron turned to follow her line of vision and froze too. Harry  
grinned at his friends and walked over to them, he stopped about two feet  
away from them when a familiar drawling voice silenced the rest of the cart.  
"Oh, _wonderful_, I guess they couldn't leave out Potter the _Hero_. He must  
have ran to Dumbledore and cried until they _gave_ him a badge." This drew  
laughter from the Slytherins and some of the Ravenclaws. Harry turned and

immediatly felt a hand on his arm. He knew at once it was Ginny, it was a  
warm, caring touch that he knew only she could give him.  
"Oh, and it looks like he's found himself a _girlfriend_, too. I wonder if  
he pays for her to shag him, Merlin knows _she _could use the money!" This  
drew even more raucous laughter from the Slytherin crowd. Harry lunged at  
Malfoy and had him by the throat in a spilt second. Malfoy made a strange sound  
like a kind of half-choke, half-whimper and Harry pulled his glasses down  
with his free hand. A couple of Slytherins thought to move in on Harry,  
but a quick, withering glance stopped them dead. Harry turned his bottle-green  
eyes that were now cold and black as death back to Malfoy.  
"If I _ever_ hear you insult Ginny again," He said, his voice a deadly  
whisper, "I will not think twice about cursing your _worthless_ hide into  
oblivion." Malfoy looked into his eyes defiantly and knocked Harry's hand  
away. "You wouldn't _dare_, Potter." He seethed, "Because that mudblood-lover  
Dumbledore would have your arse and you know it." Harry brushed his hand  
over the sword at his waist so Malfoy could glimpse it.  
"_Try me_..." Harry dared. They were stareing daggers at each other when a  
loud noise from the doorway took their attention. "Is there a problem here, Potter?"  
A tall, swarthy boy was walking towards them from the door. Harry backed away from  
Malfoy and glared at the newcomer. It was Dean Montague, from Slytherin, and he had the Head Boy badge pinned to his robes.  
"No problem at all..." Harry lied.  
"Good. Sit down, the prefect's meeting is about to start."  
"Montague!" came a familiar voice down the hall. Harry turned his head to  
see Katie Bell rushing towards them. She had a disgruntled expression and  
a Head Girl's badge and Harry knew that she would help him.  
"What's going on here?" she asked looking from Harry to Montague suspiciously.  
"Potter was just going to _sit, now_." He replied, indicating Harry to sit.  
Harry moved over to the Griffindor couches and flopped down between Ron and Ginny.  
Ginny rubbed Harry's arm and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Good," said Katie turning to face everyone. "Now that I see we are all here we can start  
the meeting..."  
Harry began to look around already knowing this was going to be painfully  
boring.

After the meeting Katie handed the Griffindors and the Hufflepuffs their  
common room passwords for the month and Montague took care of the  
Slytherins and the Ravenclaws. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face  
it's owner. The mousy brown hair was all too familiar to Harry, he was  
looking into the face of Colin Creevey.  
"All right, Harry?" He asked, much like any other year.  
"Colin? You're a prefect?" Harry asked, almost disbelievingly.  
"Yeah, isn't it great! My dad was real excited, even though he didn't know  
what a prefect was." Colin chuckled. Harry felt two small arms wrap around  
his waist and leaned back, Ginny put her chin on his shoulder and rested  
her head in the crook of his neck. Colin stood, looking down at his two  
friends and shook his head, smileing. Then he walked towards the Hufflepuff  
sitting area.  
"You know, Potter," Ginny whispered in his ear, "this whole tall, dark and  
mysterious thing you've got going is really sexy." She ran her tongue over  
his earlobe and nuzzled his neck.  
Harry grinned and turned his head to face her. "You know we've got all  
year to 'explore' the castle, what do you say we do a little exploration  
tonight after the feast?" Harry leaned back and put his arm around Ginny and she  
shifted positions keeping her arms around his torso, head resting on his chest.  
"Finally you two did the logical thing and got together." Harry looked up  
at the speaker, Luna Lovegood was already in her school robes and had the  
latest issue of the quibbler in her hand, her wand was still perched  
behind her ear like a pencil.  
"Obviously." Said Ginny, sounding slightly annoyed tthat her snogging session  
with her boyfriend had been interuppted. "So, Luna, did you find any of the  
Scrumpet-Horn Whatsits?" Ginny asked.  
"No," said Luna, in the same, familiar dreamy voice,  
"father said next year we'll have to search in another area." Luna sighed and  
walked off, in her own little world. Harry couldn't help but grin. Ginny looked  
at him and hit him playfully on the chest.  
"She's your friend, too."  
"I didn't say a word." Harry protested, still grinning. Ginny sat up and  
smiled at him.  
"I know what you are thinking, Mr. Potter."  
"Oh, yeah?" Harry asked, "What am I thinking right now?" Ginny leaned in  
and kissed him softly, running her hands through his hair. (This drew several  
whoops and cat-calls from most of the cart's occupants.) When they broke  
Harry smiled.  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
"Oh, nothing. It's just, I thought Lavander and Parvati were the future  
psychics..."

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I am in the process of applying to  
film schools and trying to put together a yard sale. Plus my computer's  
broke so I have to use my step-dad's.  
Special thanks to Emily who is going to be beta-ing for me. I have a whole  
list of the prefects, I figured it would be two from each House, boy and  
girl. Oh well, not exactly canon but, neither are the movies. Thanks.  
Jay


End file.
